


Seven`s first shower

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humour, Teaching, suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway fantasizes about helping Seven have her first ever hydro shower in her new quarters which B`Elanna had helped her build off the alcoves in cargo bay two. Janeway brings her a house warming present: Herself. She teaches Seven how to have her very first "hydro shower." In her fantasy, she is delighted that Seven is not as innocent as everybody thinks she is.
Relationships: Captain Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Seven`s first shower

Turn around, your back towards me

Can you do that?

Hear me approaching

I hope you enjoy my coaching

First, you undress

Then you get yourself wet

Umm, not that kind 

I mean get in the shower

Do not cower

Feel the power

Of the water jets

You can shower for an hour

It`s all up to you

The golden valleys

Are up my alley

I will not dally

But commence the lesson

The first in this session

Soap the face cloth and lather

Or would you rather

I use my tongue?

Here, let me do it

You can`t fool me

Into thinking

That you don`t masturbate

To create

That lightweight 

Feeling when you come

Am i done?

Nope! It`s just the start

I`ll make you a star

When we`re through

You`ll pursue

A career

Involving your rear

And my hand

Can do wonders

Feel the thrill

As i climb up the hills

To reach the sweet peaks

You wish i had a beak?

Well, if you insist!

I won`t dessist

To use my fist

It can work wonders

So don`t you fear

For i`m just near

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to drop me a line or a kudos if you liked it :>


End file.
